


Money's Worth

by rokbezinne



Series: Take a Shot of AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amusement Parks, Kissing Booths, M/M, Not Underage, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokbezinne/pseuds/rokbezinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date gone bad, Castiel wanders around the amusement park alone, later discovering his best friend's booth. He contributes to the cause but gets back a lot more than his money's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> 07/13/14 Edit  
> Thanks for all the kudos! I'm glad you guys liked it. :) Just edited some lines that didn't sit well with me.  
> 09/27/14 Edit  
> My last edit for this fic. I promise. I want to finish at least one of my WIPs before Christmas. Haha. Again, thanks for all the kudos!  
> 12/31/2015 Edit  
> Nothing new guys. Sorry. Just noticed a couple of errors that I couldn't leave alone. :P

 

It's 4:45 PM. Castiel has been sitting on a bench in the middle of a rather loud and rowdy amusement park for the last hour and a half. He sighed and wondered for the umpteenth time what in the world possessed him to agree to Meg's proposal to double date. He knew his friend meant well, but she has got the poorest taste in boys. She really should just stick to girls. Meg's latest conquest, Charlie, was awesome. If Cas wasn't gay, she'd probably be his type.

 

Balthazar, though. Sure he's handsome and who doesn't love a guy with a British accent, right? But he had wandering hands and equally wandering eyes. The second he realized that Castiel wasn't going to put out, the douchebag proceeded to make eyes at a passing girl and promptly left Castiel alone with a, “See ya, Cassie. I think I fancy something over there.”

 

“Oh man, the guy sounds charming. Meg sure knows how to pick 'em.” The statement was accompanied by a sarcastic smirk and amused huff. It made Castiel scoff and roll his eyes, a gesture supposed to convey annoyance, but in this case it was all he could do to keep himself from blushing.

 

Yep, despite the fact that the afternoon's date turned into his worst one ever, Castiel found a silver lining in the form of Dean Winchester, who sat with Castiel while on break from manning his booth.

 

Dean with his perfect hair, pretty green eyes, and athletic build. His ever-present leather jacket and awesome black car. His endearing love for his little brother and burgers and pie. His street smarts and appreciation for cult literature, Physics, and mechanics. To Castiel, Dean is just perfect.

 

Now, why wasn't he on a date with Dean instead? Because Dean is not interested.

 

Two years ago, Dean was the new kid in their sophomore year and Castiel was his guide on his first day in school. To say they clicked is an understatement. They became best friends and did everything together. Well, almost everything.

 

At first he thought it was because Dean was straight. The latter did take Lisa to a movie a couple of weeks into the school year. But then another week later, Dean dumped the head cheerleader for Michael, the captain of the football team, so the 'he-is-straight-as-a-pole' reasoning promptly flew out the window. Dean did always say he was an equal opportunity kind of guy.

 

Castiel was just not his type of guy.

 

He decided to remain the loyal best friend and snuffed out his torch, never to be lit again.

 

“Listen, Cas, I gotta get back to the booth. Hang out later?”

 

Castiel wanted to sigh, and say no. He was done hanging out until Dean explained why he didn't like- _like_  him. But of course, that's not what he said.

 

“Sure, Dean. I'll see you later.”

 

Thirty minutes passed, Castiel had circled the amusement park twice, rode the roller coaster, had his fortune told, dunked a guy in water, won a teddy bear in one of the shooting games and gave the teddy bear to a little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream, and found out what Dean's booth was.

 

A kissing booth.

 

During his first trip around the park, there were at least 20 girls lined up with one dollar bills in various states, giggling and blushing while waiting for their turn. He caught the eye of Sam, Dean's brother, and they met by a hotdog stand. Castiel bought one for each of them. After eating, he couldn't help but ask, “Why a kissing booth?” He expected Sam to say that Dean had a hidden agenda, but the younger boy just shrugged. “Don't really know. Probably thought it was an easy way to pick up girls. Oh, I made the sign! You like it?”

 

Castiel could only nod, not really noticing what the sign looked like. He was more focused on Dean, who just kissed Anna, one of their classmates. It was a chaste thing, no more than a peck, but it still made his blood run cold.

 

“Hey Cas, you okay?”

 

He wanted to tell Sam that no, he wasn't okay, but that answer would only open a can of worms he was not ready nor willing to clean up. So he just smiled and said, “I'm fine Sam, want a soda?”

 

After buying Sam a coke, he left to make his second round through the park wondering why Dean didn't tell him what his booth was. Then again, why would he? Or maybe Dean did tell him and he was too distracted by how Dean's mouth moved to understand what was being said? The latter was more likely.

 

Castiel's feet brought him back to the kissing booth where all the girls have gone. Dean was counting his earnings and Sam was nowhere in sight.

 

He was debating the merits of telling Dean he was going home as opposed to just leaving, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Dean looked up and saw Castiel, yelling for him to come over to the booth. Never really one to deny Dean anything, he jogged to the booth and leaned over, peering at the money in Dean's hands. “How much did you make?”

 

Dean smirked and proudly said, “$74. Just one more and I'm outta here.”

 

“What do you need $75 for? And why a kissing booth?”

 

“It's a secret. And it's an easy way to earn cash.”

 

“Oh.” Since when did Dean keep secrets from him? “Where's Sam, by the way?”

 

“He went to the loo.”

 

A loud pop startled Castiel into turning to look behind him, in time to see a popped balloon flutter to the ground. He looked back to Dean, only to find him looking at Castiel strangely. “What is it?”

 

Dean turned away and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “You got a dollar on you?”

 

“I think so. Why?”

 

“Maybe you can help me out?”

 

Castiel followed Dean's finger which was now pointing at the sign above them. It said 'Kissing booth, $1 = 1 kiss'. The sign was pretty well-made, Sam did a good job. In the back of his mind, he was glad he nodded when Sam had asked if he liked the sign. But that thought was quickly overridden by the fact that Dean was offering to kiss him for a dollar.

 

He should have been turned off, but then when will he ever get the chance to kiss Dean anyway? Dean was doing him a favor, even if he didn't know it. He was about to take Dean up on the offer, but then he noticed how uncomfortable Dean was. He couldn't look at Castiel and he kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Castiel wasn't going to risk a great friendship for the chance of one kiss, was he? Everything will be so awkward between them then.

 

With a suppressed sigh and a heavy heart, he handed over a fiver. "Here, keep the change. And no kiss required.”

 

Castiel was about to move away when a hand a bit larger than his own tugged on his wrist making his whole body lean on the side of the booth. When he regained his balance and looked up, Dean was so close. He almost missed what Dean said over the rush of blood in his ears.

 

“No freebies, Cas.”

 

He thought he was imagining it. The warm, wet, and firm pressure that planted itself on his lips. His eyes grew wide and they stared right back at Dean's, shining and sincere. As Dean slowly closed his eyes, Castiel couldn't help but follow his lead. The hand on his wrist slid up along his arm, up and over his shoulder to cradle the back of his neck. Castiel made a silent gasp at the movement and Dean took advantage of that opening to lick into his mouth. His skin felt too tight and so, so hot, and it was slowly getting harder to breathe, but he didn't want the kiss to end. It was better than whatever his imagination could ever come up with.

 

It was glorious.

 

But as with all good things, it eventually came to an end.

 

They slowly parted, chests heaving and eyes darting everywhere but to look at each other. Castiel kept wracking his brain for something to say when Dean beat him to it. “Well, I'd say that was already worth more than a dollar, don't you think?” Dean succeeded the statement with a nervous laugh, obviously trying to ease the tension that wrapped them up like a cloak.

 

Castiel tried not to show his disappointment at that statement. Of course it was about the money. Dean was just being nice and giving his money's worth, and that kiss was definitely worth more than a dollar. Castiel swallowed hard and kept his head down, trying to keep his eyes dry. But before he could be thoroughly mortified by his reaction to the kiss, a couple of ones were thrust towards him.

 

“Here.”

 

Castiel was stunned as he took the cash. He was proud that he could even utter a few words. “What's this for?”

 

“Uh... The kiss?”

 

Castiel couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. “What do you mean the kiss?”

 

Dean started fidgeting again and coughed. Color was slowly rising to his cheeks to the tips of his ears and if Castiel wasn't still a bit light-headed and confused by the turn of events he may have teased Dean about the blush. As it were , he could only stare.

 

“Well, I was going to buy you dinner with the money but then, this,” Dean gestured between the two of them, “happened and I was hoping we could just make out first. If that's okay. I mean, we've had dinner together before, so it wouldn't be anything new..”

 

Castiel must have been staring at him blankly for a while because pretty soon, Dean looked panicky and back-tracked. “Or not, which is fine, I totally understand. No big deal. We're good. It's all good. Fine. Sorry about-”

 

Dean's babbling cut off when Castiel grabbed the remaining cash from Dean's hand and slowly counted how much was left. Dean just stared at some point to the right of his head.

 

Castiel didn't know where his newfound courage came from. Probably from the knowledge that Dean needed the money so that he could take Castiel out for dinner and the fact that Dean wanted to make out with him. He was a bit high-strung from this revelation and he was trying his damnedest to keep himself from fist-pumping the air. Admittedly, it wasn't the best way to ask someone out and if it were anyone else he would have probably punched their lights out, but this was Dean. It was hard to keep his hands steady and keep on counting while he was giddy with happiness and anticipation. He knew they should talk about this first, but there'll be plenty if time for that later.

 

Decision made, Castiel pocketed the remaining $70 and planted his elbows on the counter of the booth and leaned forward. He looked straight into Dean's eyes with a smirk and hoped he didn't sound stupid with the words he was about to say.

 

“Let's give you your money's worth then, shall we?”

 

 

 

 

_10 minutes later..._

 

“Hey, Dean. It's getting late we should... OH MY GOD GUYS! It's a kissing booth! Not a groping booth! Cut it out!”

 

 

~end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. My first attempt at a Supernatural fanfic. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
